<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【马艾】大羽根 by MrOrea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317132">【马艾】大羽根</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrOrea/pseuds/MrOrea'>MrOrea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>上海贼王 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 治愈向</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:07:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrOrea/pseuds/MrOrea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*艾斯中心<br/>*马艾友情&amp;（一丢丢）爱情<br/>——艾斯是一个，在某些方面迟钝大条，但是在有些方面又极其敏感的人。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco &amp; Portgas D. Ace, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>上海贼王 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【马艾】大羽根</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>中篇3w字，治愈向</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>——“呐呐，艾斯，世界上有圣诞老人——”</p><p>——“没有。”他不耐烦打断，“老头子昨天晚上给你塞进去的。”</p><p> </p><p>印象中有那么一次，卡普赶巧在圣诞节的时候来了。那时他仨还在山里野着，结果被老爷子一手提一个，腋下又夹一个的带回了山贼屋里勒令不准乱跑。艾斯气势汹汹，和他吵架，换来了一顿爱之铁拳。等第二天清晨他们鼻青脸肿醒来时，已经不见海军英雄的人影。路飞睡眼惺忪地抓起枕边的换洗衣服往身上套，结果脑袋给塞进了一只红色的大袜子里，糖果饼干噼里啪啦砸了三人一身。</p><p>三脸懵逼，森林待太久的后果就是不知今夕何夕。最后还是萨博想起了今天是什么日子，理由是昨天玛琪诺小姐隐隐约约提了一句圣诞节。蓝衣服男孩儿话音刚落，那边小弟弟就已经干脆利落吃完了所有糖果，边打嗝边用星星眼看着俩哥哥手边的另两只袜子礼盒，其中含义不言自表。</p><p>所以嗦，素生蛋礼唔嘛？路飞咬着姜饼小人，含糊不清地问。萨博拍掉他偷偷摸摸溜过来的手，警告对方恒牙龋齿和乳牙龋齿的恐怖不是一个数量级，然后捏住下巴开始思考是什么人留下的糖果礼盒。圣诞老人？他沉思，旋即又否认。不，不会，上次圣诞节的时候，我可是闭眼睛装睡结果抓到了保姆大妈。艾斯捏着已经空了的袜子，嘴里塞满了巧克力蛋卷碎渣，瞧萨博的样子，鼓着腮帮子努力发出一声哼笑。接着路飞缠着他俩不停问圣诞老人圣诞老人，萨博还在耐心地给他普及童话知识，艾斯倒被问烦了，抖出了卡普。</p><p>不过但是，艾斯无视了路飞的叫嚷抱着头靠在墙上，回忆起昨天看到玛琪诺悄悄塞给卡普一个包裹。</p><p>他撇撇嘴，没再说话。在弟弟吵闹的嬉笑声中，艾斯想起裤子磨破的洞口，想起达旦屋子角落缺了一个口子的竹篮，还有三个人扔到房顶上去的乳牙。卡普那个笨蛋老头子，怎么可能把脑容量留给这种事儿。圣诞老人什么的，就是一个故事。</p><p>他盯着袜子边缘脱落的线头发呆，心里用被自己浪费掉的一百盒火柴赌誓。天使也好精灵也罢，就像千千万万个虚假的童话一样，都是大人们编出来哄孩子睡觉的。</p><p> </p><p>是假的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>后来黑桃A风风火火闯入伟大航道，误打误撞或者说稀里糊涂开进了泰佐洛的娱乐大船。漫天的金屑如同精灵翅膀抖落下来的磷粉，闪烁着，飘动着，洒在艾斯的眼睫毛上，停歇在他的鼻尖上。彼时尚未扬名的年轻船长抬起头，凝望着波光粼粼的空气，在灯光下看见远方巨大舞台的中央，一群披戴着巨大翅膀的女孩。</p><p>羽毛在飞扬，吸入呼出都是闪闪发光的金粉，有一瞬间艾斯心底贫瘠的童话土壤忽然迎来了一场金雨，他眨着眼睛，又眨了眨眼睛，接着就要“哇啊啊啊”地冲进人群。丢斯眼疾手快一把扯住他死命往回拽，有情报家斯卡尔的预防针，虽然对财富博彩毫无兴趣，可丢斯实在怕了钱包都不带的船长在这种地方搞出什么惊天动地的大事儿来。被揪住衣领的艾斯十分不满，朝自家船员呲牙：喂喂你们这些家伙怎么一点儿都不激动的！满天都是金粉！还有那儿，那儿！天使！</p><p>天使？一旁的米哈尔掀起眼皮，看了一眼舞台上跳着舞的女孩儿们。只是普通人类而已。</p><p>胡说！那她们背后背的翅膀是什么！</p><p>是大羽根。</p><p>……？</p><p>不过是塑料做的翅膀罢了。</p><p>可能是米哈尔太过波澜不惊，也可能是童心死灰复燃，又可能是在迎宾台前喝了过分多的百利酒，艾斯略略略，有些孩子气地指责老师是在扫大家的兴。可问题是我们都很理智而突然失控的是你吧！丢斯有些无奈地想，还没来得及告诫艾斯行事小心就被船长一溜烟带着跑走了。平日里还勉强称得上沉稳可靠的艾斯此时此刻显露出丢斯从来没见识过的少年心性，头毛乱翘横冲直撞，像是装了雷达一样精准定位餐厅饭馆，点菜下单吃肉睡死过去行云流水一气呵成。众声嘈杂，丢斯嘴角抽搐，认命般掏出钱包提前为船长擦屁股，免得最后因霸王餐而被扣留抵债。</p><p>饶是丢斯操心如此，黑发小伙还是惹了一屁股麻烦。为了解救被迫打工还债的姐弟俩，一行人闹出了不小的动静，兵荒马乱鸡飞狗跳，不过最后平安返回到了黑桃A上。嘛，丢斯一边逃命一边想，要是不出手的话那还就不是火拳艾斯了。离开娱乐大船的追击范围后，被救出黄金城的姐弟俩嚎啕大哭向他们道谢，被沃雷斯生拉硬拽才断后归来的艾斯没见过这种阵仗，一听到姐姐说要留下来干活报恩，连忙摆手说不用不用，然后小声嘀咕虽然大婶的海贼锅真的不好吃。</p><p>可盛情难却，他挠挠头，想破脑袋提出一个解决方案。这个嘛……你要实在想报答我，可不可以让我摸一下你的翅膀？</p><p>……诶？</p><p>就是你背后的那个翅膀。</p><p>啊啊，这个，刚才没来得及摘下，嗯，我这就卸下来——</p><p>喂不——黑桃船长刚想开口说些什么，又抿起了嘴。丢斯看见船长压低了自己的帽子，有些沉默地接过布满尘屑和金粉的大羽根。他从艾斯一路上兴奋雀跃的表现上猜测，黑发男孩或许有些低落翅膀并不是真的，又或许后知后觉，在纠结自己为什么以为那就是真的。</p><p>他捏了捏肩胛骨处的系带和金属。绒毛落下来，纷纷落在了甲板上。</p><p>不是真的。</p><p>为什么我会以为是真的？</p><p>她们背着大羽根，模仿翅膀的样子。我想摸摸翅膀和脊背相连接的地方。原来连接处只是塑料和羽毛，触感不柔软，硬茬茬的，也没有温度。</p><p> </p><p>啊，就是塑料啊。</p><hr/><p> </p><p>不过伟大航路上奇奇怪怪的事情多得是。虽然背生双翼的女孩儿属于童话欺诈，可在海底龙宫天蓝色和珊瑚色的水波光纹中，亲眼见到而不是听鱼人描述的人鱼小姐，就完完全全让艾斯惊叹不已，彻底忘掉之前的纠结了。</p><p>鱼人沃雷斯委屈巴巴，说船长我明明有一直告诉你鱼人岛的故事嘛。艾斯含糊地咬着嘴里的肉，眯起眼睛笑起来。唔，我又没说不相信，只是亲眼见到的感觉还是不一样啊。真希望路飞也看到，不过要是那臭小子和我一道儿的话，估计能一惊一乍个不停。</p><p> </p><p>开始了，船长！今日份的炫弟！喂喂，那边的丢斯和斯卡尔快来，艾斯有新情报放送。</p><p>谁叫我有这么一个粘人精弟弟嘛。嗨，丢斯，斯卡尔。等等，丢斯你拿着什么，笔记本？太夸张了吧……好吧算了不管你。这么说来我真是好久没见路飞了，还挺想的。不知他现在长过我肩膀高没有。我给你们说哦，那小子就是个爱哭鬼，明明是橡胶人，哭起来就成了喷泉人……</p><p>看，又来了又来了！</p><p>别打断我嘛你们这些家伙！哦对，说起喷泉，不晓得他看到鱼人岛water road以后会不会感动到暴哭哈哈哈哈，路飞泪点超奇怪我搞不懂。</p><p>船长你还那样说自己弟弟，也不知道当时大呼小叫的人是谁来着。</p><p>啊？有吗？我怎么不知道有这人？——咚！zzZ</p><p>明明就有！说的就是你，靠，睡着了？不是吧，怎么又睡着了。唉，你们说说看，全船反应过度的是不是就只有他一个、还好意思一直说别人是小鬼。</p><p>噗，艾斯？</p><p>嗨？真睡着了，这么说都没一点反应的。</p><p>别戳了，让他睡吧，好安生会儿。不过你们这下家伙好意思指责艾斯吗？是哪几个不嫌事儿大故意天天在他耳根子旁念叨这些东西的，掐猫逗狗好玩吗、啊！？散了散了，饭吃得差不多了就把人搬回床上去睡。还有岩流尤其是你，要是趁着值日再给他讲什么菲尼克斯的故事，等着刷茅坑去！</p><p> </p><p>嬉闹的记忆变成了暗涌至无尽远方的洋流，艾斯在这条水路的岸边驻足片刻，望着那些回忆逐渐远去，接着转身而去，向着新世界重新启程。海风甚嚣，前行的阻力逐渐变大，他抬起手臂吃力地走着，深一脚浅一脚，在海床上留下足印。走过春岛，头发上洒满了花瓣；走过夏岛，皮肤上留下阑珊的晒痕；走过秋岛，口袋中被塞满沉甸甸的麦穗；走过冬岛，大雪茫茫，盖住了身后不成串的足迹。</p><p> </p><p>接着他似有所感，放慢脚步。身侧一道水柱喷涌出海面，浮现了一个庞大的身影，白色的巨鲸鸣叫数声，掀起浪涛；卷起了他，没过了他。</p><p>咕嘟。</p><p>咕嘟咕嘟。</p><p>海浪绽开花瓣，翻滚着吐露出白色蕊芯。</p><p>他浑身都是水，肚子里呛进去的，头发上滴着的，衣服上贴着的。逼近一百次的偷袭经验让他勉强保持住了清醒没有立刻昏过去，鱼人滑腻温凉的鳞片擦过手臂，艾斯感到沃雷斯努力架起了自己的身体，想要将他向上托举。喉咙里和鼻腔里水腥味很重，他又晕又困，边咳边吐，呕出最后一口海水后脱力般仰起脑袋喘气。</p><p>月光好辣，迎面浇来，艾斯觉得自己的皮肤在慢慢皲裂，盐粒顺着裂纹渗入肌理，带着细细密密的刺痛蛰着眼皮，让他没法儿昏睡过去，只得在半梦半醒间漂浮着，摇晃着。</p><p>……沃雷斯……他昏昏沉沉地想。救命……我真的要死了。</p><p>……糟，要睡……</p><p>就在他睡过去的最后一刻，眼睛半睁半合，眯见一只大鸟朝他飞来。</p><p>蓝鸟。</p><p>巨大的蓝鸟。翅膀扇动，腾空飞起，青蓝色的火焰燃烧着像羽毛一样；银河倾倒而下，星光破碎斑驳，它曳着长长的尾羽，在月亮下掀起金色的长风。</p><p>接着一片黑暗，天旋地转。</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>停！停！作为一个见识过真正人鱼的纯爷们，你不可以对蓝色的鸟大惊小怪！！这逊毙了！</p><p>火拳艾斯甩甩头，把自己从某处甲板上拔起来。他没有睡得很沉，梦里充满各种各样奇异的东西，人鱼，精灵，凤凰和独角兽，甚至梦见自己在划着永远不会起火的火柴，正划到一百零一根时，穿着圣诞老人衣服的卡普从天而降，砸穿了达旦的房顶，一下子把他吓醒了。</p><p>天黑乎乎的，挂着寥寥几颗暗星。他打着哈欠，睡眼迷蒙，还尚未从卡普的重装出击下清醒，只是盘着腿揉眼睛，正揉着呢，裸露的膝盖传来痒痒的感觉；借着月光，他低头去看，是猞猁耳朵尖的簇毛。</p><p>“喵呜喵呜~”，柯达兹蹭过来，用脑袋去蹭他的掌心。好久不见，甚是想念。艾斯顺势撸了几把，听到对方打起呼噜。说起来艾斯好久没被柯达兹缠着撒娇了，甚至觉得几天不见这大猫似乎变得更毛茸茸胖乎乎，皮毛顺滑油亮发光，双手一捏，能掐一把肥肉。</p><p>“你这家伙，伙食不赖嘛，”他有点泄气地说，“亏我还怕你在仓库抓老鼠吃不饱肚子。”</p><p>“喵嗷~”柯达兹翻出肚皮，艾斯伸手揉，摸到了结块的硬疙瘩，只一捻就碎了。大概是米汤沾到了毛上。他一愣神，忽然发现确实好久没见大猞猁了。这些日子忙着偷袭和暗杀，过得昏天黑地的。毕竟是一旦做事就会全身心投入的类型，不自觉地就会忽略其他事情。这么一想他感到有点抱歉，自家船员如水滴入海一样融入了莫比迪克，结果他这个当船长的居然都忘了搞搞团建。亏得是夜间行动的大猫才逮住睡着了的艾斯。</p><p>但是这猞猁怎么看都是吃饱穿暖的样子，撸起来的手感都要比在黑桃上好。真是让人挫败！原来是我之前真的没有照顾好你吗？艾斯嘟嘟囔囔。不过有一说一，白船的伙食确实超一流，比大婶的邪恶料理强出百倍。那烤肉、那酱汁、那煎蛋——呜……</p><p>“咕噜咕噜。”</p><p>饿了。</p><p>艾斯索性平摊在甲板上。大猫拱他，要继续。仰躺着的男孩有气无力：“可是我没有力气啦……突然好饿。柯达兹你能抓几只老鼠给我吃吗？”</p><p>猞猁又嗲又热切地咬住他的衣摆，要拖他起来。艾斯不肯起来，躺着耍赖：“快松口，柯达兹，衣服！衣服要扯坏了！哎呀你就不能帮我抓几只过来嘛，就让我享受一下船长福利好不好——诶诶诶？哇啊啊啊！”大猫拉他不起，索性直接把他拱到翻身，然后咬着衣领把艾斯叼起来。</p><p>他边笑边装模作样地挣扎。柯达兹一着急就这么干，不由分说叼人后颈，被丢斯吐槽说是提前激发了育崽本能。但艾斯又不可能真的挣脱，毕竟虐待动物（笑）实在是让人于心不忍。于是他就放任大猫，它踏着肉垫，动作轻巧，颠上颠下几个来回，艾斯才从晃动中缓过神来，发现对方绕了几个弯儿，目的地似乎是……</p><p>厨房？</p><p>等等、等等！他缩起肩膀，胳膊一收，从大敞的衬衫里掉下来，还差点被踩到。从猞猁的四肢下一骨碌爬起来，艾斯抱住大猫，很严肃地说：“这个可不行。”</p><p>柯达兹那双浅色的兽瞳中倒映出一个黑发毛躁的大男孩，他举起一根手指，在自己鼻尖前晃了晃，语气正经，一板一眼：“我现在可是白胡子的敌人，白天还差点砸穿了人家储藏室，更何况不劳不食，就更不应该在半夜三更去厨房偷吃东西。柯达兹你可是我们黑桃人，可千万记得。吃饭就要吃得堂堂正正、问心无愧！”</p><p>“……喵。”</p><p>“这算是什么语气啊！不对、你刚刚是不是翻白眼了？猫咪居然会翻白眼的吗？？你是不是我家的猫，是假猫吧柯达兹？”艾斯吐槽。他觉得脸有点烧，倒不是因为恼怒，而是因为连自家大猫都觉得自己是一个经常吃霸王餐的人，这是对他艾斯人格的误解。</p><p>我不是！我没有！我只是忘了付钱———</p><p>“你那是刻板印象，”艾斯红着脸抗辩，“我这就身体力行，告诉你我‘不劳不食’的人生准则！我想想……对了，现在轮值的人还没有打扫卫生，我这就把甲板清洗一遍做给你看！”</p><p>……然后心安理得去厨房摸两颗土豆。他在心里补充。</p><p>柯达兹眨巴眨巴眼睛，就好像在说，得了吧，你现在连雀斑都要饿到褪色了。</p><p>他确实饿，星光下，脸色都有点苍白；傍晚的刺杀消耗了过多的体力，身上伤口也亟待恢复。但是想要在猞猁面前以身作则的信念过于强大，艾斯攒起力气，雄赳赳地跑去拿水桶和刷子，开始嘿咻嘿咻干活。</p><p>待莫比迪克整个甲板闪闪发光后，艾斯脱力摊在柯达兹的身上直喘气。现在他可是真的精疲力尽累如老狗了，腰酸背痛，再加上之前的伤，这下身子都直不起来。柯达兹把他半拽半拖，好容易才拉到厨房门口。中途磕磕碰碰，他居然又睡了过去，半梦半醒间一抬头，只觉得厨房的门窗上有一团柔和的圣光，温暖又平和地旋转着，燃烧着。</p><p>是天堂之门吗……做梦还是？</p><p>艾斯打了一个颤，灵醒过来。这根本不是什么圣光，纯粹是厨房有人还点着灯。能光明正大点亮莫比迪克御膳房的只有船上的厨师！说不定萨奇他们得早早醒来为这一大帮子人准备早餐，门那边就是一大群白胡子海贼团的成员！一大群！还有萨奇！呃啊啊，要是被他们抓住、堂堂“黑桃”海贼团一船之长被四皇以“<strike>偷吃</strike>厨房盗窃”的理由当中抓获——那就是波特卡斯·D·艾斯的社会性死亡之日啦！</p><p>羞耻心一并涌上来，艾斯几乎是连滚带爬想要离开这里。但是偏偏天不遂人愿，柯达兹一爪子下去，厨房门“吱呀”一声被推开了。</p><p>暖黄色的灯光溢出来，艾斯的眼球瑟缩了一下，眯眼再看时，厨房里面并没有乌泱泱一大群带着高脚帽的伙夫，只有一个金发的男人，正背对着自己站在案板前。</p><p>那男人听到动静，微微侧头，看向门外。巨大的精神压力下，艾斯有那么一瞬间想把自己的脸藏进柯达兹的毛里，但是他是波特卡斯·D·艾斯，既然被发现就没有逃避的道理！于是他勇敢回视。</p><p>菠萝头，死鱼眼，白胡子一番队队长、“不死鸟”马尔科。</p><p> </p><p>沉默。没有人开口。</p><p>马尔科背着光，只是那样不咸不淡地看着他。</p><p>他紧张起来。</p><p>白胡子一番队队长会说什么？现在这样子蠢爆了，半搂着猫爬跪在厨房门口，怎么看怎么可疑。他是问责呢，还是讽刺？指责我这个敌人大晚上的还溜进敌船厨房？嘲笑我这个“黑桃”海贼团船长居然饥不择路选择去对家偷吃？他会看不起我吗、会动手吗、会在第二天告诉所有人吗？</p><p>时间好像过了好久又好像才过去了几秒。艾斯不清楚，反正尴尬的时光总能被心理延长。最后打破沉默的还是年长的男人。马尔科张开口，只发出一个很简单很简单的音节：</p><p> </p><p>“啊……”</p><p> </p><p>他背着光，拖出一个意味不明的长音，垂着眼睛，脸上没什么表情，像是思考什么又像是什么也没有思考。艾斯被这又低又轻的语气词搅得心烦意乱，忍不住去猜测对方到底是什么意思。直觉告诉自己对方看上去似乎很疲倦的样子……可能是有点困？但是他的脑子总是在胡思乱想。哪有人会用这种语气和敌人打招呼的啊！还是半夜自家厨房偶遇的敌人。这就是白胡子海贼团一番队队长的气量吗？还有“啊”个什么啊，别卡在那儿倒是继续说下去啊……可恶，明明是一幅“正在加载中”的状态，这个男人给艾斯的感觉还是一股子漫不经心和游刃有余。至于他接下来说的话，那就更是如此了：</p><p> </p><p>“早上好，来点儿吐司吗？”</p><p>“蛤？”</p><p>等等，现在天都没亮、早上好？你是开玩笑还是脑子懵了？艾斯瞪圆眼睛，他记得老师以前顺嘴科普过鸟类夜盲，也听闻马尔科是动物系能力者，但是怎么也没想过不死鸟居然夜盲到不分白天晚上的程度？这怕不是夜盲晚期重症患者。</p><p>大概是艾斯脸上的表情太过震惊，金发男人似乎意识到了什么，他按按眉心，举起手上的杯子抿了一口，然后解释道：“通宵加班，抱歉，可能有点时差。”<br/>时差？</p><p>艾斯更震惊了。</p><p>不过马尔科却没有深入这个话题的意思，这个时候柯达兹小小叫了一声，男人闻声注意到大猫，笑了笑说：“柯达兹也在啊。”</p><p>不对、柯达兹那么大一坨，怎么着也应该先注意到大猫而不是体型更小的我吧！艾斯腹诽。眼神过分不好，果真有夜盲症……</p><p>他还没继续发散吐槽，肚子就响亮地叫出声。于是马尔科点了点头（艾斯根本想不出来他到底肯定了什么），又问了一遍，顺便也不知有意无意地给他一个台阶下：“唔……刚好我也饿了，一起吃点？萨奇给我留了饭。”</p><p>艾斯感觉到尴尬和羞耻。他张开嘴，又闭上，再张开：“不。”</p><p>——那是你的食物。</p><p>——而且我的身份并不足够分享你的食物。</p><p>——我是刺杀白胡子的人，我是敌人不是朋友，我还是半夜偷溜进厨房的小贼。</p><p>——何况你看起来累坏了，我才不会抢走你的补给。</p><p>饥饿状态下艾斯的嗅觉非常灵敏。他闻到全麦面包和咖啡的焦香味，还有某种甜甜的水果果酱味。他难过地发现肚子对此更加雀跃，比任何时刻都要吵闹。马尔科又喝了口咖啡，对他的拒绝不置可否，只是换了一个问题，继续问他：“那你想吃什么？”</p><p>艾斯松了一口气，这下组织起自己的语言来：“我刚刚清洗过莫比迪克的甲板，虽然抢了今天轮值船员的活儿感觉有点不太好意思……毕竟不劳不获，我想着只进来拿一个土豆就好了。那个……谢谢你的邀请，但是我觉得我还不……”</p><p>“我知道了，”马尔科打断他，语气带了点笑意，“这是一份了不起的觉悟，不愧是‘黑桃’的船长。唔，反倒是我有点唐突了。”</p><p>艾斯连忙说很抱歉是我的原因，马尔科弯起嘴角，看他语无伦次地解释完后，点了点下巴：“新鲜土豆在那里放着。你捡角落最里面的拿，萨奇不会发现的哟。”</p><p>哇……</p><p>艾斯连忙转身去拿，背对着马尔科的目光时，忽然感觉心里钝钝的。他想一番队队长绝对是一个很厉害的人，居然可以这样敏锐，还能照顾敌人莫名其妙的自尊心。</p><p>……有点温柔呢。他拾起一个土豆，抿着嘴想。身边有窸窸窣窣的声音，他以为是马尔科过来了，刚一回头——</p><p>“喂喂！柯达兹别在土豆堆上打滚啊！被你搞乱了还怎么瞒住我是偷偷摸摸拿的啊！”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>经过厨房一夜，艾斯算是对这位一番队队长有了个初步印象。沉稳，细心，任劳任怨的加班狗，还能喝得下超苦味咖啡，总而言之是一个超强的海贼。不过他俩的活动时间并没有十分重合，也不长碰面。</p><p>马尔科最近似乎很忙的样子，和能跟他插科打诨的萨奇不太一样。艾斯在某次探索莫比迪克之旅中偶然间发现了一队长的寝室，他看向窗户里，看见书桌上垒着一摞图纸和书，不由咋舌。能搞那种精密复杂的航海图还有跟砖头一样的藏书，艾斯不由得又给马尔科添上了“可靠”的印象。</p><p>后来他俩交情加深是因为大猫猫。猞猁不知钻进了仓库里哪个蛛网横斜的旮旯角，地板上翘起来的木刺扎伤了肉垫。艾斯之所以发现，是因为好久没见它，于是溜进仓库看看能不能偶遇自家猞猁。可是溜进仓库后他却在地板上发现一连串红色猫爪印。是血，柯达兹受伤了。于是他满船找猫，顺着滴落的血迹堵到了一个房间。他一抬头，啊，是一番队队长的寝室。</p><p>他想了想，敲敲门。</p><p>“请进。”</p><p>艾斯一开门就看见猞猁的短尾巴和大屁股，马尔科坐在椅子上，正在揉它脑袋。注意到是艾斯来了，一队长示意他随便坐，然后开口道：“伤还挺深的，见骨头了哟。我等下就给它治疗。”</p><p>“治疗？”艾斯有点疑惑。受伤了不应该去找丢斯吗？猞猁回头可怜巴巴地看着他，艾斯嘴角一抽，想这大猫该不会是怕丢斯念叨，所以故意不去找船医吧？但是为啥还跑到一队长这里来……</p><p>“或许我该重申一下我也是一名医生？”一队长猜到他在想什么。</p><p>艾斯有点难以相信：“马尔科居然是医生吗？”</p><p>“嗯？不像吗？”</p><p>“……怎么说呢，感觉更厉害了。”艾斯咕哝。</p><p>“看起来更像航海士？”</p><p>艾斯点点头。</p><p>马尔科笑笑，摘了眼镜，站起身舒展一下身体，“这个嘛，虽然最近文书工作确实有点多……不多说了，先看看柯达兹的伤吧。”</p><p>艾斯顺着他看向书桌，上面摆满了纸笔和文件，还有测角仪和艾斯叫不上名字的作图工具。但是他没想那么多，柯达兹还在那儿等着。马尔科没有要出门的意思，可环视一周，艾斯也没有看见什么医疗用具。于是他问：“不用去医疗室吗？”</p><p>“在这里就可以了。”</p><p>马尔科半跪下来，右手轻轻托起猞猁的爪子，燃起火焰，另一只手挠了挠大猫脖子进行安抚。柯达兹呼噜噜呼噜噜地哼唧，昂着脑袋去蹭男人的手掌，琥珀样的兽瞳在蓝光的反射下闪动着剔透的绿色。</p><p>火焰？蓝色的？</p><p>“这是……你的能力吗？”</p><p>“不错。”</p><p>艾斯第一次看见马尔科的火焰，和自己一样可以直接在手上燃烧起来。他以前知道马尔科是动物系能力者，可以变成大鸟。可他没有见过一队长还可以像自己一样能在身体上直接点火。蓝焰包裹着爪子，猞猁异常安静，甚至很放松。艾斯有些难以置信。</p><p>马尔科以为他误解了什么，补充说道：“我的火焰是再生之焰，有治疗效果，所以拔木刺的时候柯达兹就不会很痛了。也许它就是为了这个才到我这里来。”</p><p>“不是那个……”艾斯迟疑。天晓得柯达兹刚刚碰上自己，第一次看到他手上燃起火焰的时候，吓得毛都炸了。它本就是山间野兽，对明火有着天然的抗拒。纵是自己也挨了好几抓以后才把猞猁安抚稳定。但是现在这大猫怎么看也对马尔科的火焰一点也不害怕，艾斯心里有点不是滋味，感觉自己挨过的爪子白挨了。</p><p>果然还是自己，别说招人爱了，连动物都嫌烦吧。</p><p>于是他说：“……我的意思是，柯达兹居然不害怕。它以前还挺怕火的。”</p><p>一队长闻言楞了一下，垂下眼睛，看着掌心跃动的火焰，思忖片刻过后开口：“它很喜欢你呢。”</p><p>柯达兹喵喵附和。</p><p>他声音有点轻，艾斯没听见，发出一个疑惑的音节：“嗯？”</p><p>马尔科小心翼翼拔出爪子上的木刺。在再生之焰中，伤口正在缓慢愈合。他看着乖乖治疗的猞猁，想了想，又重复了一遍：“其实只是因为你吧。”</p><p>“啊？”</p><p>不害怕火焰，是因为喜欢你吧。</p><p>看男孩没听懂的样子，马尔科很耐心地补充：</p><p>“因为喜欢你，喜欢你的火焰，也就不会害怕我的了。”</p><p>火拳艾斯这下子才反应过来。他眨眨眼睛，脸“腾”地一下就红了，神情都有点恍惚。柯达兹爪子不痛了，跳起来跑到他身边，用舌头舔他。艾斯的脑袋都被舔得湿漉漉的，差点被拱倒。虽然心里超级开心但是脑子有点运转不过来，他麻木地抱住大猫，自言自语：“柯达兹喜欢我吗？”</p><p>回应他的是猞猁喵嗷喵嗷的叫唤。马尔科盘腿坐在地板上，一手支着下巴，看着他俩笑。</p><p> </p><p>原先柯达兹和萨奇混的很熟，不过自从亲身体验过一番队队长的无痛治疗后，或许又有动物直感加成，猞猁就黏上了一番队的队长。这下吃醋的人变成了丢斯，艾斯安慰道：“不要丧气嘛，你看马尔科燃起火焰的样子，也许柯达兹是觉得有烤肉<strike>烧鸡</strike>的味道。”</p><p>谁和你一样一天光想着吃啊！丢斯服了，觉得艾斯这话实在槽多无口。他只开话题，问：“话说艾斯，你打算怎么办呢？”</p><p>艾斯抱着膝盖，看着海平面上快落下的红日，撇了撇嘴：“继续刺杀呗。还有好几十次没尝试呢。”</p><p>“我说……”丢斯开口，“其实白胡子他们人还都挺不错的。”</p><p>“嗯。”艾斯闷闷赞同。他们确实很不错。萨奇自来熟，乔兹看上去很凶但是其实人意外地容易被感动？那缪尔和沃雷斯关系很好，也许是因为有老乡在，沃雷斯变得更外向了。以藏也很好，库里艾尔的武器很酷，小小的哈尔塔身体里藏着大大的力量，还有马尔科，他好温柔的。</p><p>……而且自己在莫比迪克上这么闹腾，队长们居然一边喝酒一边看戏一边哈哈大笑，搞得自己活像一个被纵容的小鬼。在此起彼伏的“艾斯又去偷袭了！今天艾斯酱超勇的，加油呀！”“噗哈哈哈被揍飞了！第几次了？”“刚刚被老爹提溜住小腿好像被抓住的小鸡仔哈哈哈！”“今天艾斯酱是倒栽葱的姿势呢，好可爱呜。”“毛都炸了，和柯达兹像了一个十成十啊！”他倒是能分辨出众人的哄笑并没有什么恶意，但是！没有恶意却让艾斯一阵恶寒。</p><p>有一次艾斯实在受不了，他从老爹的攻击下灰头土脸爬起来，气急败坏向围观群众发难：“你们能不能别笑得这么——”</p><p> </p><p>这么——恶心！</p><p> </p><p>“慈祥？”萨奇接话，“你是让我们不要笑得这么慈爱吗，艾斯酱？”</p><p>“不要叫我艾斯酱！”</p><p>“好的艾斯酱，”萨奇从善如流，“不过男孩子不能这么趴着哦，都走光了。”他指的是艾斯的倒栽葱姿势，短裤都滑到了大腿根。黑发的火拳吱哇大叫：“才不是呢你闭嘴啊啊啊！”</p><p> </p><p>“艾斯，”丢斯叫他，“你想什么呢，表情好傻。”</p><p>“没、没什么。”</p><p>丢斯叹了一口气：“我听说明天莫比迪克要靠岸补给，也许你可以去逛一逛？换换心情什么的……毕竟在海上待太久了。”</p><p>艾斯想了一下，问：“时间久么？还有是大岛吗？”</p><p>“要停三天。不过听说是一个贸易大岛，你倒是可以去吃霸——”他还没说完话，艾斯就跳下船头，留给丢一个背影和一句埋怨：“你怎么不早说！”</p><p>丢斯：“……”</p><p>艾斯其实没有指责的意思，只不过刚好他不知道要怎么向莫比迪克上的人致谢。奇怪，他一个人以刺杀白胡子为要务的“黑桃”船长居然要向莫比迪克船员赔礼道歉，怎么看都有点不太对劲。但是艾斯觉得自己既然在人家船上搞了那么多破坏，不致歉就说不过去了。在海上的时候实在想不出来有什么方法，上了岸就好办了。可以买一些礼物给他们，也算表达一下自己的心意。</p><p>……至于白胡子？白胡子就算了吧，艾斯纠结着放下了手中的烧酒。这老头目前还是自己头号大敌呢，况且马尔科已经在船上三令五申不准他豪饮了，万一、只说万一，这老头酗酒过度出了什么幺蛾子，他堂堂“黑桃”船长就未免有利用非正当手段获得胜利之嫌。</p><p>丢斯看他大包小包的，吐槽道：“我和斯卡尔天天在你面前科普四皇船员，你一个也记不住。现在倒是把人家船员给认全了。”</p><p>“因为是真实的人嘛。”艾斯没头没脑的说。丢斯揣摩他的意思是白船船员和他朝夕相处，不是听说来的故事或者情报，而是有血有肉的真人。丢斯嘀咕你这家伙还真是奇怪，就看到艾斯摸了摸口袋，像是突然想起什么一样叫了起来：“糟了，快化了，我得快点儿拿给马尔科！”</p><p>于是伏案工作的马尔科面前忽然落下一片阴影，他推推眼镜，抬头，看见黑发的小伙子蹲在自己桌前的窗户外，大有不开窗不罢休的意思。</p><p>他只好示意艾斯跳下窗台，打开了窗户，问：“怎么不敲门进来？”艾斯两手撑在窗台上：“我刚刚敲过门啦，好几次了都，你一直没听见。”</p><p>马尔科按压眉心，觉得肩膀酸痛，脑仁更痛，果实能力可以让他身体保持活力，但是精神上的疲惫是消除不了的。老爹最近身体不好，大船团那边的工作全等着自己指示。被艾斯这么一打扰，他也说不上应该感到无奈还是轻松了。一番队队长好脾气地开口：“是有什么事吗？”</p><p>“喏，”艾斯说，两双手捧到马尔科眼前，掌心里躺着一幅眼镜盒，“你的镜腿不是有点松，老往下滑嘛，我给你买了一副新的镜框。”</p><p>马尔科看着盒中的红色镜框，有些惊讶：“给我的？怎么突然……”</p><p>“因为那个不听话的大猫真是麻烦你了！”艾斯笑眯眯的，“最近它老打扰你，感觉有点不好意思。”</p><p>年长者哑然：“这有什么……”</p><p>“总而言之，还请你收下这份礼物吧马尔科！”一脸雀斑的火拳双手合十，非常陈恳地央求。于是马尔科只得把“这也太客气了”咽回肚子里。“黑桃”船长总是一副火急火燎的冲动样子，虽然年龄小，但是该有的傲气和脾气一个不少。嘛，和老爹的看法一样，他也觉得艾斯性格里有点着急和焦虑，但是没想到这男孩居然这么细心敏感，只是见过几次自己戴眼镜的样子，就发现镜腿松了。更难得的是对方还把这记在了心上。不管是出于礼貌还是出于一船之长的责任，这小子还真是……出乎马尔科预料了。</p><p>他心情大好：“那我就收下了，谢谢你，艾斯，我很喜欢红色。”</p><p>艾斯“诶嘿嘿”挠了挠头，末了又一拍脑袋，一边说着“差点又忘了还有这个”一边从衣兜里拿出……</p><p>一小包糖？</p><p>艾斯把这袋零食递给马尔科：“回来的时候几个小孩子塞给我的，好像是什么新类型的糖果。那个，上次我闻到了果酱的味道，你应该喜欢吃这个口味？”他刚刚说完就发现包装袋皱巴巴的，有些局促地补充了一句，“呃我身上有点热，可能被热化了？明明已经这么赶了，还请你多多包涵！”</p><p>这都是什么旧派绅士的过时措辞啊……马尔科心道，他接过糖，看了看包装。橙黄色的糖纸上用绿色字体写着“菠萝”几个大字，还画了一个简笔凤梨。</p><p>“我已经很感激了。唔，是菠萝味的，谢谢哟。”马尔科本意并不想当面拆礼物，但是收下后，两个人大眼瞪小眼。看对面艾斯没有走的意思，他不免有些疑惑，刚想开口，又瞧见艾斯亮晶晶的眸子，不由得恍然大悟。</p><p>“就一包吗？”他问。</p><p>“还有三四包呢，我等等给萨奇他们送过去。”</p><p>“你还没吃过吧？”</p><p>“呃——我、我才不吃这种小孩子零食呢！”</p><p>“是，是。”马尔科附和道，心里想着下午去让萨奇给小朋友偷偷多做几道甜点。他拆开包装，发现这种糖是粉末状的，也不太好同时分享给其他人，于是只能把糖粉倒进自己嘴里。刚一入口，口腔里传来噼里啪啦的细小爆炸，糖粒迸溅到舌面、上颚和齿龈。一番队队长不由得皱起眉毛，不过片刻之后，甜味便弥漫了整个味蕾。原来是这种啊……马尔科想。</p><p>艾斯还没有吃过这种糖，看男人的表情，有些跃跃地问“你觉得味道怎么样？”</p><p>一番队队长沉默片刻，待嘴里的颗粒不再蹦跳，沉吟着说：</p><p> </p><p>——“<strong>像你</strong>。”</p><p> </p><p>艾斯楞了一下，显然没有料到对方会这么回答。什么鬼？所以说到底好不好吃啊！不对不对，为什么要说像我啊！他旋即又有点生气，觉得把一个男子汉形容成这样是在看不起他吗？怎么会用糖去形容呢？是说我像小孩子一样吗！我可是正在刺杀你们船长的恶党！可恶，你们怎么老是这么看我！</p><p>艾斯撇嘴，火气很大很不高兴，但是又不好意思表现出来，只是草草“哦”了一声准备离开。他刚支起窗台上的胳膊肘准备转身，“咣”一声，脑袋就撞到了窗框，痛得他抱着脑袋一屁股摔坐甲板。他发誓他听见了马尔科一声轻笑，这让艾斯更窘迫了。他心里窝火，大声嚷着：“那马尔科再见我去找萨奇了！”然后脚底抹油赶紧跑路。</p><p>马尔科看他离去的背影，笑着舔了舔粘着些许糖粒的拇指。嘴唇上传来一阵轻微的刺痒感。二氧化碳被糖浆裹着，在口腔中上蹿下跳横冲直撞，所到之处都是火烧火燎的甜蜜。</p><p>很像。</p><p>一队长有些漫不经心地想着，坐回书桌前。提起笔想要继续批阅文件，但是又顿住了。菠萝味……刚刚他说闻到了果酱的味道,是在厨房那次吗？马尔科的视线瞥到量角仪下撕开一半包装的糖果上，忽然听见外面传来比斯塔和哈尔塔俩熟悉的声音</p><p>——“这不是艾斯么，采购回来了蹲在这儿发呆出神呢？”</p><p>——“你手里拿着什么啊？唔，糖？啊这种我吃过，巨甜无比还会爆炸，我超喜欢！不过这大太阳的你不进船里待着么，脸都晒红了。”</p><p>——“欸、欸！说着说着咋就突然烧起来了？烧到我衣服了快停下来啊！”</p><p>噗，看来是脑子转过弯来了。</p><p>马尔科失笑，虽然实在搞不懂为何刚才艾斯忽然拉下脸（自己应该没有说一些会踩他雷区的话吧？），但是逗小孩的快乐着实驱散了工作一天的疲惫。火拳一般来讲是一个很好懂的人，他是一团火，一块跳跳糖，含在嘴里很甜很烫，还会爆炸；有人帮他穿了一件糖纸衣裳，教会他做一个有礼貌的熔岩夹心跳跳糖。</p><p>不过一些时候跟个小鬼一样，脾气说来就来说去就去；虽然有点难搞，但还怪可爱的。</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>其实马尔科所想已经成为莫比迪克全船共识了。火拳艾斯年龄小，性子又急又活，就是个和成熟搭不上边的弟弟。所以当艾斯张口闭口把路飞挂在嘴边的时候，众人都有着“要是连你这种人都能做哥哥，那用脚趾头猜都能知道你弟他肯定也不是个让人省心的主”感慨。某日队长们餐后团建，说起这个虽然自己极力否认但是所有人都一致认为即将成为白船一员的雀斑男孩。萨奇边刷盘子边吐槽：“艾斯居然还有弟弟么，感觉他已经年龄好小了……话说艾斯今年多大来着？”</p><p>马尔科掸掸报纸：“18岁左右吧。”</p><p>“那也没有那么小啊，难道说是我们都老了？”</p><p>“请别擅自加上我。”马尔科冷漠回复。</p><p>以藏闻言笑了一下：“这个年龄闯到新世界，怎么看也确实很年轻。也许是船上太久没来他这么活泼的小孩了，搞得大家都觉得他很有趣。”</p><p>“你们发现没，老爹最近心情也很不错的样子。”</p><p>“这得多亏马尔科”萨奇揶揄道，“因为要适当禁酒，所以艾斯就成了老爹的快乐源泉。”</p><p>“哈哈，不过其实老爹他啊很喜欢艾斯的吧。”比斯塔说。</p><p>“昨天艾斯挨完揍，蜷在老爹旁边倒头就睡，老爹还把衣服给他披上了，嘁。”</p><p>“克拉约你这话有点酸溜溜的，说得谁没享受过这个待遇一样。”</p><p>“问题是他还没加入啊，而且谁、谁酸了？不对难道你们这些家伙都享受过吗？！”</p><p>“问题的关键是那小子的嗜睡症吧。克拉约，如果你能把脸埋在粥里睡着，出于人道主义我也会给你披上我的衣服，瞧把孩子可怜的。”</p><p>“你要打架吗？！”</p><p>“别吵了，多大人了，”以藏出声制止，“还说人家艾斯小呢。起码人家幼得名正言顺，你一个虎背熊腰膀大腰圆的中年糙汉，横竖我是不会产生给你掖被角的冲动的，希望在座各位都有点自知之明。”</p><p>“哇哦，”萨奇咋舌，“以藏我怎么以前没发现你嘴巴这么毒。”</p><p>以藏剜他一眼。</p><p>“那我呢？”哈尔塔突然问。</p><p>“我会给你掖的。”以藏回答。</p><p>“……你们够了。”</p><p>“喂，话题不是老爹喜不喜欢艾斯吗？”乔兹尽力挽回谈话走势。</p><p>萨奇翻了个白眼：“那不是显而易见的么。”</p><p>一番队队长放下报纸加入会话：“……是很喜欢，”说完他顿了顿，又重复了一遍，“很喜欢的。”</p><p>老爹喜欢艾斯当然不是因为颜值或者年龄这种肤浅低级的因素，马尔科有一种朦胧的感觉，但是又说不上来。艾斯看上去像颗太阳，很热，很耀眼，但是……</p><p>过于烧灼，给人以无法接近的矛盾感。倒不是因为不想接近，而是他实在温度灼人，甚至还烧伤自己。相处时间长了，这种矛盾感就会愈发明显。在艾斯的行动中，在他的言谈中，在他的眼神中，在他的火焰中，在他抱着膝盖时低垂下来的发丝中。马尔科觉察到一些不对劲的情愫。与其说艾斯有点麻烦和难搞，不如说他实在是心思过于敏感，知道这一点的话先前艾斯那让人捉摸不透的情绪也有迹可循了。</p><p>认识艾斯是一个逐步抽丝剥茧的过程。他比他想象中要复杂，马尔科思考。他那横冲直撞的性格居然能融合礼貌教养问题，本身就是一种矛盾的体现。新世界人人都有自己的故事和秘密，人和人都是由秘密组成的。背负了太多，简单的问题往往就会变得复杂，分析起来也会变得棘手。艾斯，火拳艾斯，波特卡斯·D·艾斯——</p><p>
  <strong> <b>D。</b> </strong>
</p><p>马尔科好像意识到了什么。</p><p>那天，由于不可抗力的季风和洋流，莫比迪克折返回先前曾经停靠的岛屿。距离他们前脚离开不过五天时间。艾斯剩余的刺杀次数也已经寥寥无几，甚至大家都默认了火拳即将成为莫比迪克一员这个事实。马尔科偷得空闲，处理完大船团的事情，终于找到机会上岸走走。</p><p>“嘿，你是要去逛逛吗？”萨奇倚在桅杆旁喊住他。</p><p>停下脚步，马尔科回头：“啊，也该给我放个假了。”</p><p>“倒不是说这个，”厨师耸肩，“最近你忙得可能不知道，只是想要提醒你一下。三天前这个国家出些乱子，低调点，毕竟岛上并没有挂咱的旗帜。”</p><p>“乱？离开的时候不是还好好的么。”</p><p>“谁知道呢，说是税制改革还是什么。等前海风暴停了我们就走。”</p><p>不是盟邦，不必干涉内政。</p><p>马尔科点点头。</p><p>新世界的天气瞬息万变，不过这次季风和洋流的骤变可能会持续一段时间。马尔科只当去散个步，为了避免麻烦，还扣上了衬衫衣扣遮住刺青。他们上次靠岸没有大张旗鼓，这次又碰上这个国家正值动乱的微妙时刻，就更不会贻人口实了。</p><p>和五天前阳光普照不同，现在这座夏岛阴雨密布，更像是秋岛的秋天，而非夏岛的夏天。空气里全是水汽，它们蒸发到拢聚的乌云中，又冷凝成雨滴砸回地面。有风，还很大，吹到皮肤上的感觉不是爽利，而是烦闷。马尔科在林间小道上漫步，一边想着大船团的事情，一边慢悠悠晃了海岸崖角。一从矮树丛里出来，他就看到崖角上矗立这一个孤零零的十字架，面向大海，直插入岩石之中。</p><p>一番队队长怔愣了一下，停下脚步。</p><p>十字架上有一个人。</p><p>与其说是人，毋宁说是一具尸体的背影。与其说是十字架，毋宁说是一具类似十字形的绞刑架。</p><p>尸体悬挂着，风一吹，就轻微晃动。木制刑具转来吱呀吱呀的声音，绳索摩擦着生锈的铁钩，像乌鸦在叫。</p><p>“怪不得这条小径有人踩过的新鲜痕迹，”马尔科低语，“看来不久之前这里是处刑现场。”</p><p>他重新迈步，向崖角走去。站在断崖最高点，马尔科可以俯视整个海湾。此处极其陡峭，像是被削过一次，散乱的岩石棱角锋利，都可以做成刀。没有海滩，没有卵石，却异常醒目。如果在大海上往这个方向眺望，一下子就可以注意到这块突出的悬崖，以及悬崖上黑点一样醒目的绞架。</p><p>竖在这里的刑具，一半是为了杀人，一半是为了震慑。震慑那些从海上来的、罪人。</p><p>马尔科侧过头，眯着眼睛打量这具尸体。这是一具中年男尸，死去没有多久，在饱含湿气的空气中微微发胀。青灰色的皮肤被刷满了柏油，防腐剂与风的效果下，虽有臭味但腐烂得并不厉害。他的年龄可能在四十岁，身形结实，可以称得上魁梧，穿着破旧的灰蓝色短衫和褐色短裤，光脚，绑在身后的双手很大，有着长期做水手活计的晒痕。有一只乌鸦在绞架上方盘旋。</p><p>马尔科抬头看向空中的黑点，喃喃道：“给人涂柏油的习俗还真是全世界一脉相承。喂，上面的伙计，给个面子，飞去别处吧。这人被拿来做标本，已经有够惨了。”</p><p>他没有转身，双手插兜，依然面对着大海。海浪一阵阵拍碎在悬崖上，撞得四分五裂。风灌进衬衫，空气更加潮湿，乌云中渗出的光线也更昏暗。快下雨了。</p><p>“跟了我这么久，还不出来么？我没有恶意哟。”马尔科开口。</p><p>身后传来窸窸窣窣的声音，可没有人出声。马尔科有些意外，心想着这小子居然这么沉得住气，于是回头瞥了一眼。他看见一个穿着朴素的男孩藏在矮树丛和蒺藜中，脸上脏兮兮的，一只眼睛贴着纱布。和自己对上视线后，小孩恶狠狠瞪过来，转身跑走了。</p><p>马尔科想，这父子俩长得还挺像。</p><p>不过如果是走私犯受刑的话，也帮不上什么忙了。</p><p>马尔科又待了一会儿，然后离开。</p><p>只是他还没有踏上莫比迪克的甲板，以藏就叫住了他。</p><p> </p><p>“马尔科，你刚回来的时候碰见艾斯了没有？”</p><p>“没有，怎么了？”</p><p>“他刚刚好像是看见了几个小孩，跑下船了。”</p><p>一队长抬头看了看风雨欲来的天空，估摸着这场大雨完后前海便会风平浪静。艾斯这会儿跑出去，也不知什么时候才回来。</p><p>“有消息说那帮海军可能会来。虽然无所谓，但是也没必要在这种地方碰面。”</p><p>以藏应该是让自己找他的意思，毕竟这种情况下自己的能力最方便，于是马尔科回复道：“唔，那我去找他吧。他刚是从哪个方向离开了？”</p><p> </p><p>“那边，他往镇子里去了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>tbc.</p><hr/><p><strong> 大羽根</strong>：宝冢大羽根，维密大翅膀。因为黄金城女孩子们跳大腿舞时宝冢既视感实在太强了，忍不住用了这个名词。</p><p><strong> 百利甜酒</strong>：奶油、香草、巧克力和威士忌勾兑的甜酒，口味奶、甜、辣，酒精度数一般17度，虽然没有基酒烈但是会一不小心喝多然后上头。至于为什么不是朗姆白兰地这类酒，我估摸着刚进伟大航路的艾斯还没成年（20），公共场所应该也不会明目张胆给喝酒的吧...</p><p><strong>海贼锅</strong>：黑桃A号上没有厨师，掌勺的是被叫做“大婶”的邦西女士，只会做名为“海贼锅”的不放任何盐或调料的炖菜。</p><p><strong>岩流</strong>： 黑桃A船员，长手族</p><p><strong>伊丝卡</strong>：艾斯在进鱼人岛之前邀请海军少尉伊丝卡上船，但是被婉言拒绝了。对当时心情低落的艾斯，按丢斯说法：“在艾斯的心里，他似乎认为自己是不应当被人所爱的存在。而当这一点被人戳中时，艾斯的脸上、眼睛里，霎时间就会笼罩上阴影。（《艾斯外传》）”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>